Rapture Chapter Two
by Jump til' your glump
Summary: This Is the next Chapter to my latest entry.


Chapter Two

The man was funny, but I can't believe he didn't know what had happened, it was obvious. "Hi I'm Melanie." My sister decided to sweeten up the moment by introducing herself. I thought I would do the same but then he replied. "I'm Landon…" He sounded bitter like he had no taste he looked hasty, but he looked trustful. We sort of had to trust him if we were going to survive the war. "The rapture as in…" I interrupted the man and started to talk. "The rapture as in God takes everyone to Heaven and prepares for war with Satan." He frowned then spoke but he was cut off by a roar. "Oh crap what was that?" He spoke eager to know. "We should hide" My sister mentioned. "Yeah we should…" said the man, pulling out a knife and running to a nearby house. My sister I followed him into the house. I ran holding my sister's hand as we entered. He quickly moved everything from inside the fireplace and told us to stay in there. He sat down in front of the door and held his knife firm in his hand as he stood up and opened the door to look around. He whispered something and walked out the door. I could not understand what he said but obviously my sister heard him because she nodded when he said it. "What did he say?" I asked her. "He told us to start a fire while he is gone with the paper scattered everywhere. He is gona' find food." I nodded and started picking up pieces of paper quietly and put it in a large pot. We didn't want to attract attention so we decided not to make a fire in the fireplace because it would let smoke out through chimney. I took the wood planks beside the counter in the kitchen but didn't put it in the fire. I decided to board the windows with the planks. My sister kept making the fire with the paper and wood she found, while I boarded windows. We then sat in front of the fire and waited for Landon to get back. When he walked in he had apples and canned ham. "Is that all you could find?" I asked nervously. "That's what was in the convenience store down the road." He sat down in front of the fire with us and then started to talk to me. "You never told me your name." I replied quickly each time. "Sophie." "Why didn't you answer my questions earlier?" "I didn't know the answers." "You seem like you're not scared at all." "I'm only a little bit scared." He just looked at me funny and said "On a one to one hundred chance how much do you think my friend Sarah is still on earth and left behind." I sort of just sat there for a little while thinking. This was a hard question because it depended on what time it was there and where she was at the time. I turned to him and replied "Your friend is probably still here if it was late when you left and if she was sleeping she will be here and not in Heaven." He turned away and sat there. I could tell he was holding back tears. "Do you think she would have survived if she was in Lakewood Balmoral?" He asked nervously. My sister answered. "Probably, well unless she likes to stay up late." After that he sighed and warmed his hands. "She's probably gone then." He said sadly. "Who is this, Sarah?" My snoopy sister asked. "Well… Let's just say she's a very, very good friend." He said again sadly. She replied even though she could tell he didn't want to talk. "She seems more than just a very, very good friend." He sat there for a while probably thinking if or if not he should tell us. "Well let's just say that I loved her and now she's probably gone." He said in a soft, sad voice. "I'm sorry." My sister said slowly trying to make him feel better even though it probably didn't help. "It's fine you didn't do anything…" I felt bad if I lost my sister I would be just as sad maybe even sadder. I also thought that maybe this girl he was talking about was alive, we just turned him down and that's bad in situations like this. "We should rest." He said quietly as he lied down. Me and my sister agreed as we hunched ourselves down on the floor. I couldn't sleep that night I kept hearing noises and stuff. It scared me but I eventually fell asleep… Into the dream world where no one could hurt me…


End file.
